


The 4 Times Kenma Turned on Kuroo (and the one time kuroo got him back)

by kuroo_tooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 01:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11430633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroo_tooru/pseuds/kuroo_tooru
Summary: “What’s the longest you’ve gone without...ya know?" Kenmas body shook slightly as Kuroo shook is hand in a vulgar, jerking motion. Upon realizing what Kuroo was getting at with his question, Kenma felt a moment of relief that Kuroo couldn’t see him, as a soft rouge spread across his face. "Longer than you" Kenma snorted, trying to be nonchalant about the invasive topic.





	The 4 Times Kenma Turned on Kuroo (and the one time kuroo got him back)

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a fic trade for Valentines Day 2016  
> Unbeta-ed, just for fun!

Kenma blinked away sunlight, which found it’s was through translucent curtains. He laid easily along Kuroo, who was face down against the sandy carpet. Stretching out with a sigh, he readjusted, frail hands tapping at the nubs on his PSP. The larger laid spread out on the floor, his head placed comfortably on crossed arms as he lazily flipped a page of the sports magazine he was scanning. Kuroo shifted slightly, "Hey, Kenma?" he asked mildly straining his voice, clearly uncomfortable. Kenma grunted in acknowledgment, beginning to sit up out of his position. "No, it’s not that” Kuroo stated, encouraging Kenma to return to his original lounge. “What’s the longest you’ve gone without...ya know?" Kenmas body shook slightly as kuroo shook is hand in a vulgar, jerking motion. Upon realizing what Kuroo was getting at with his question, Kenma felt a moment of relief that Kuroo couldn’t see him, as a soft rouge spread across his face. "Longer than you" Kenma snorted, trying to be nonchalant about the invasive topic. "Well Bokuto said he went 7 days without anything; no sex, no jerking off, nothing, Akaashi and him had a bet. At first it seemed really easy to beat that record, but maybe not." Kuroo explained thoughtfully. "I want to beat his record, but it would be boring to do it alone," Kuroo stated, a cheeky smile clear in his voice, eyebrow raised seductively. The muscles in Kenma stiffened, understanding the intent of his boyfriend. "Kuroo, you could barely go a day without sexual gratification, how do you expect us to go more than 7 days?" Kenma sat up, slowly easing his way off of the larger man's back. "Think of it as a game!" Kuroo prompted. He froze, this is true, it could be a game for him, Kuroo knew exactly how to get to Kenma. Sighing, Kenma visibly gave in. There are few things Kenma would sacrifice an orgasm for, beating Kuroo was one of them. The blonde heavily exhaled "fine, you're on” shifting on the floor to sit face to face with Kuroo, who gave his signature smirk. He knew how out of character this was for Kenma. “We need rules” Kenma stated, pulling at a strand of hair and sitting cross-legged his boxers riding up slightly. Resting his head on his hands, Kuroo looked up thoughtfully at Kenma. “Ok, no touching yourself, no sex obviously.” “and the winner?” Kenma prompted. “Any fantasy the winner wants.” I Kuroo responded wickedly. Kenma flushed, his eyes going wide “Deal.”  
_________________________________________  
1.  
The first day was easy to resist temptation, though it wasn’t necessarily difficult to turn Kuroo on. Light touches and lingering stares did little to distract both from the original intent. It wasn’t until Kenma stood on tiptoes, reaching hopelessly for a bowl placed on shelf his fingertips scarcely grazed, that Kuroo almost broke. Kenma grunted lightly, his loose flannel rising above his hips with his stretch. His jeans slipped lower, exposing perfect imprints of Kuroo’s fingers staining Kenma’s pale hips. A surge of adrenaline bolted through Kuroo, his heart leaping as he stood innocently under the arch of the kitchen entry way. Kenma looked back, reading the excitement and discomfort in his boyfriend. He looked down at his waist and smirked, realizing what the love marks resulting from their nights before did to Kuroo. The larger ran his fingers through his thick locks pulling lightly and exhaling heavily while Kenma made large, innocent eyes over at his boyfriend. Kuroo swallowed thickly and moved, reaching up over Kenma to reach the bowl with ease. Kenma pushed lightly back against Kuroo, a movement so small it could have been taken as a shift in weight. The pressure was just enough to hitch Kuroo’s breathing; he feigned a cough and turned away quickly on his heel. Kenma snickered to himself, realizing the fun he could have with his new game. He adjusted his shirt, then smirked and pulled it back up, exposing his hip again.   
____________________________________________  
2.  
Unexpectedly, it was Kenma to start the war between him and Kuroo. After seeing the reaction and blatant sexual frustration, Kenma felt the need to see just how far he could push his boyfriend's buttons. It started with a simple accessory; a collar. The blonde smiled into the mirror upon looking at his reflection after securing the choker. The thick black band sat just a bit too tight across his adam’s apple where a little bell jingled. Kenma pushed a lock of hair behind his ear and continued through his day, waiting for Kuroo to return home from classes. 

Hours later found Kenma hanging upside-down on a large, cushy, black chair, DS in hand; his boxers sliding up his legs due to the position. Socked feet patted a rhythm against the leather while a slip of pink tongue stuck out in concentration. Kenma’s focus was so incredible that Kuroo walking through the door went unnoticed until he called out “I’m home, pudding!” He stepped through the threshold and dropped his bag onto the carpeting next to the door; a habit Kenma engraved. Kuroo toed off his black canvas sneakers and flopped unceremoniously onto the opposing couch.   
“How was class?” Kenma questioned lazily, pausing the game, though not making his interest in Kuroo obvious. His eyes shifted, waiting to gauge Kuroo’s reaction. When his cat-like eyes reached Kuroo’s, he met a pair of wide eyes. Kuroo’s mouth felt like cotton, his eyes locked intently on the leather collar bestowed on his boyfriend. “I- Umm it was g-good” Kuroo suffered out and a blush staining across the apples of his cheeks. When he finally convinced his eyes to pull away from the leather, he was met with a devilish smirk. It was obvious what Kenma’s intent was, and it was definitely working on Kuroo. The pride Kuroo has was almost outweighed by the frustration he felt. Trying to ignore the way his cock twitched when Kenma rolled his neck was one of the hardest things Kuroo ever encountered, being that it was now day 4 of this awful bet. Kuroo mentally kicked himself for even agreeing to this game, and naturally, Kenma seemed unaffected by going four fucking days without any relief. Kuroo groaned and turned away, sulking and letting his pride take over the extreme will to bend Kenma over and fuck him into the chair. Kenma smirked and continued his game while Kuroo released and pained groan, slouching. “This was your idea, remember?” Kenma prompted. Kuroo groaned again and sulked further into the leather cushion.  
______________________________________________________  
3.  
Later that night, after Kuroo completed approximately an hour of moans, sighs and other sulking noises, which paired well with Kenma’s chiming of “this was your idea” and “you could just give in” the two agreed to a double date with Akashi and Bokuto. The group decided to take their evening out for dinner and drinks. The sulking act Kuroo continued on until Bokuto and him were united, booming loudly at each other. Kenma and Akaashi shared an exasperated looking, relating due to their overly excited counterparts. Akaashi eyed the leather choker on Kenma and made a questioning gesture to his own throat, quirking an eyebrow. “We're seeing who can hold out the longest” Kuroo explained in a quiet voice, noticing the gesture. “Hes making you do the bet?” Akaashi questioned knowingly. Kenma smiled awkwardly and nodded “I think I’m having the easier time.” Kenma commented back. The four were seated and a loud banter continued on. When the food arrived, Kenma began his act. In his spot across from Kuroo, Kenma lazily reached his foot into Kuroo’s personal space. Kuroos leg jerked lightly as Kenmas slide up his pant leg, grabbing his eyes in a light stare. Kenma smirked and took a large mouthful of his pasta, sauce marking the corner of his mouth. To anyone else, it would appear like Kenma took too much food, nothing more. But to Kuroo, it was an over sexualized act of torment. Kenma continued, slurping and taking large mouthfuls of pasta, pushing kuroo more and more. It wasn’t until Kenmas tongue slipped our, lapping the sauce off of his spoon that Kuroo lets out an audible groan and shifts. Kenma smiled minutely, “ready to give in?” Kenma prompted, to which Kuroo fiercely shook his head. Akaashi let out a chuckle, to which Bokuto shot a confused glance. “What did I miss?” Bokuto asked, humor in his voice. “They're playing our game.” Akaashi explained coolly to him. “OH OH OH” Bokuto boomed, overwhelmed with humor “give it up dude, it was more fun after I gave in.” Bokuto shook his head at his best friend while Kuroo pushed his face into his folded arms. Kenma laughed quietly, his hands running and pulling lightly at his partners hair.   
After the meal ended, the pairs separated, Bokutos hand sat in Akaashis back pocket as the strolled away towards their apartment. Kenmas hand snaked into Kuroos, a natural state for the two at this point. Pulling lightly, Kenma looked up with big eyes “You know, we both could just give in and no one wins” he offered. Kuroo pursed his lips thoughtfully and looked down “Maybe. But a few more days and I beat Bokuto…” Kenma took this as an invitation to up his game. He gave a shrug, a small peck and then continued their walk home.

 

4\.   
Another day passed, making it now five days into this hellish endeavour. Kenma walked down the sidewalk of the downtown shopping district of the town where both he and Kuroo attended university, the cold February air nipping at his cheeks. With his hands shoved tight into his faded red nekoma sports jacket; a souvenir from his high school days, he walked past the average shops. It would be about another hour before Kuroo would be due home from practice. Suddenly, something caught Kenma’s eye; a long pair of thigh highs. Kenma smiled, knowing what a set of these would do to Kuroo. He eyed around lightly and stepped into the shop. After his purchase from a girl with a slightly suspecting look, Kenma returned on his way home. Once home, Kenma replaced his tight worn jeans with his old practice shorts and pulled the tights up to his thighs. The white ruffles rubbed against each other where his thighs touched and the light pink material was stretched taut. Little bows accented the outer edge, belts connected to a pair of matching silk underwear, which Kuroo would only see if he broke first. Kenma continued his day, feeling slightly rebellious and scandalous, going about his day around the house clad in his new attire. Around 15 minutes before Kuroo was due home, Kenma pulled out his graphic design homework and began working, sitting cross legged at their coffee table in their living room, his back to the door. When Kuroo walked in, he stood in the doorway, wary of what his punishment from Kenma would be today. The tension and frustration he's been feeling was bubbling over him. Kuroo was in a state of constant sexual frustration; but in his defense 5 days without any gratification was extremely difficult, especially when the amount of sex him and Kenma had would make newlyweds blush. When Kuroo rounded the corner, already on edge, his jaw met the carpet. In front of him, Kenma sat cross legged on the floor in shorts too tight, and pink stockings clinging to mile long legs. His blonde locks tucked behind his ear, a pen was wedged between clenched teeth. “Oh, Hi” Kenma stated normally, looking up innocently at Kuroo. “Oh this is just unfair” Kuroo stated and groaned. Within seconds Kuroos hands were around Kenma, pulling him up to him, Kenmas legs instinctively wrapping his legs around Kuroos waist. Kuroo bit fiercely at Kenmas neck where the collar once was, his hands securing around his bottom. Kenma laughed breathlessly, overwhelmed by his boyfriend. Kuroo sucked angry marks down his neck, carrying him down the hall to their room. With a plop, Kuroo threw Kenma down. He stood, admiring him. Slowly, Kuroo crawled up over the smallers body. He kissed down his jaw and over the flesh over his neck. “So, I win?” Kenma said airly. “You play dirty” Kuroo responded. Kuroo kissed his way down Kenma, lifting the black tee shirt up over his head. Kuroo bit and sucked across Kenma’s chest until he got down to his navel. Rising slightly above the waistband of his practice shorts, Kuroo was met with a face of ruffles. Kuroos cock ached at the thought of what he knew was under those shorts. Kuroo groaned and looked up at a blushing Kenma. “You really play dirty.” he comment, Kenma snickered and pulled Kuroos hair “please” he begged. Kuroo pulled his own shirt up and over then pulled at Kenmas shorts. “Off” he stated. Kenma lifted his hips up, allowing the fabric to be peeled off of his body. Kuroo nipped at his hip bone, the spot where his fingerprint bruise was before the bet began. “I liked you better with the bruises” Kuroo whispered against the skin. His tongue lapped over the mark he left then placed a hand over the growing bulge in the pink silk panties. He kneaded lightly, pulling small gasps from the other. Kuroo slid the fabric down over the bulge with an agonizing pace, Kenmas dick springing free. With hunger, Kuroo brought his mouth down to Kenmas dick, sucking lightly at the tip. He would have his revenge on Kenma in the best way. Kenma lay panting, pulling at Kuroos raven hair. Just when the pressure was almost too much, Kuroo stopped at removed his own pants and boxers. Once again, Kuroos eyes raked over the smallers body; this time though, Kenma was only clad in those pink thigh highs. Kenma laid on the bed, knees bent, propping himself up to watch Kuroo. “Don’t stop” Kenma begged, his erection sitting heavy and dark against his small stomach. Kuroo needed no motivation further, his hands ran up the stocking covered legs and spread them, revealing Kenma to him. With ease, Kuroo collected the condoms and lube. Kuroo stroked himself lightly before covering his hand and beginning to work on kenma. At the first intrusion, Kenma clamped down, feeling the 5 days him and Kuroo felt separated. “Relax” Kuroo ordered from above. With his free hand, Kurok stroked Kenma; not enough to push him over, but just enough to keep him teetering on the edge. The two continued this way, with fingers and stroking and breathless names being whispered. Kuroo was painfully hard, but even in this state, he understood the importance of preparing Kenma right. “Now” Kenma ordered, “please” he added softly. Kuroo nodded slightly frantically before sliding on the condom and coating himself with an excessive amount of lube. With a light push, Kuroos legs spread further, Kuroo sliding perfectly between them. “Ready?” Kuroo prompted, Kenma nodded. “Please, I've waited too long” Kenma said, revealing how difficult this past week was for him as well. Kuroo bit down and nodded before lining himself up and pushing in. At a burning and painstakingly slow pace, Kuroo buried himself into Kenma. The two fit together flawlessly, and though both admired the other fully, the urgency was not lost. “Move” Kenma instructed, sliding himself and down lightly against the bed in an attempt to get Kuroos attemtion. Kuroo quickly understood and began thrusting, stroking Kenma in time. Within a few thrusts, Kenma screwed his eyes shit tight as Kuroo hit his spot dead on. Kenma inhaled sharply, pulling himself up, arms around Kuroos neck. Getting the message, Kuroo laid Kenma back down and began to pound in at the same angle, hitting his prostate every time. Within seconds, Kenma became a babbling mess, cum spilling over his and Kuroos chest. The way Kenma clenched down on him sent Kuroo falling over the edge sooner after. After a moment Kuroo pulled out and cleaned them both off using a discarded shirt. Once they were sufficiently cum free, Kuroo pulled kenma against his chest and kissed his hair lightly “I missed you” he whispered “I missed you too” Kenma replied softly. “Can we keep the stockings” Kuroo questioned into the panting harmony the two were creating. Kenma chuckled in responses and nodded lightly “Yes.”  
_____________________  
bonus  
It was one week since Kenma had won their bet, and he was still plotting what fantasy he wanted to enact with Kuroo. He was in the middle of shooting down an enemy player, plotting what to do with him when he heard keys jingling in the door; Kuroo must be home. Just as his eyes shifted back to the screen, Kuroo stepped through the threshold of their house, toeing off his shoes and dropping his gym bag. Kenma looked over and felt overwhelmed. His eyes scanned, taking in the slightly damp raven hair, the way his white university shirt clung to Kuroos muscles, the red basketball shorts that fit a bit too well along his ass. Without thinking, Kenma stood up and walked to stand in front of Kuroo. “Hey kitten, hows your d-” Kuroos sentence was cut off abruptly by a pair of lips, demanding entrance. Soon, Kuroo had an arm full of Kenma as he once again wrapped his legs around Kuroo, kissing him roughly and desperately, but how  
could he not be desperate when Kuroo looked that good! Kuroo responded to the touches and kisses and whispered into Kenma's ear “guess I win too, huh?”


End file.
